Aiden's Skateboard Accident transcript
Scene 1: Inside the station building Aiden: "Good morning, everybody." Matt: "Good morning, Aiden." Felix and Olivia: "Hi there, Aiden." Becky: "You look bright and cheerful, Aiden." Aiden: "I got a blue skateboard." Melanie: "But aren't you afraid you'll crash into everything?" Aiden: "No, I think I can ride around on it." Chloe: "I would be a bit nervous to ride a skateboard like that." Aiden: "I'm pretty sure I can do it." A railroad train arrives at the station. Matt: "Please excuse me and Aunt Stacy, we need to help unload that big train." Matt and Stacy set out to help unload the big train. Aiden: "Well, I'm gonna go try it out." Aiden puts on his red helmet and rides around on his blue skateboard. Kara: "Somethin' tells me he might crash into somethin'." Aiden continues riding around on his blue skateboard, but he accidentally knocks a very old empty flower pot over and it breaks right on the station floor, but thankfully, there's no dirt and flower plant in it. Aiden: "Uh oh, I think I just broke a very old empty flower pot." Becky: "Uh oh, I think Aiden accidentally broke that empty flower pot that Ginny had right before she passed away back in 1996." Aiden: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, it was an accident." Olivia: "Quit blaming yourself, Aiden, we're pretty sure Mr. Conductor can understand about this problem." Mr. Conductor appears right in front of the young kids on Matt's desk. Mr. Conductor: "Good afternoon, kids." Felix: "Good afternoon, Mr. Conductor." Mr. Conductor: "So what seems to be happening here?" Craig: "Well, Aiden just had a bit of an accident on his skateboard and knocked over a very old empty flower pot." Mr. Conductor: "Well, kids, that reminds me of what happened with Rosie that 1 time." Aiden: "Is it gonna be a sequel for the original classic Percy Takes a Plunge?" Mr. Conductor: "Yes, Aiden, you guessed right, and this time, it's gonna be Rosie's turn, so listen very carefully to what I'm gonna tell all of you." Mr. Conductor: Golden Signal Whistle All-New Thomas and Friends story segment: Rosie Takes the Plunge Narrator: 1 fine afternoon, Gordon wanted to rest in the round house, but Rosie was speaking to Bill and Ben. She was telling them about the time she braved terrible weather with Stanley. Rosie: "It was raining very hard, water was swirling underneath my boiler, I couldn't even see where I was going, but I struggled on." Bill: "Oh, Rosie, you really are brave." Rosie: "Well, it wasn't anything really, water's nothing to a railroad engine with determination." Ben: "Tell us more, Rosie." Gordon: "What are you engines doin' here? this Roundhouse is for us popular railroad engines, go away, crazy things!" Rosie: "They're not crazy." Narrator: Rosie had been enjoying herself." Gordon: "They are crazy, and so are you, water's nothing to a railroad engine with determination, ha." Rosie: "Anyway, I'm not terrified of water, I like it." Narrator: She ran off to the harbor singing to herself. Rosie: Once a railroad engine with a real big train was terrified of a few sprinkles of rain Gordon: "Nobody ever lets me forget the time I couldn't get outta that big ditch." Stanley was looking at a board on the quay: DANGER: ENGINES MUST NOT PASS THIS BOARD. Stanley: "We mustn't go past it, that's orders." Rosie: "Why's that?" Stanley: "Danger means falling right down something, I went right past danger once and fell right down a mud pit." Rosie: "I can't see a mud pit." Narrator: Rosie didn't know that the foundations of the quay had sunk, the path now sloped downwards to the ocean." Rosie: "Crazy board!" Narrator: Rosie made up a plan. Narrator: 1 day, she whispered to the Freight Cars. Rosie: "Will you give me a bump when we get to the quay?" Narrator: The Freight Cars had never been asked to bump a railroad engine before, they laughed and chattered about it. Rosie: "My driver doesn't know my plan." Freight Cars: "On, on, on, faster, faster!" Narrator: Rosie thought they were helping. Rosie: "I'll pretend to stop right at the station, but the Freight Cars will push me right past the board, then I'll make them stop, I can do that whenever I like." Narrator: "Every single wise railroad engine knows that you must never trust Freight Cars. Freight Cars: "Go on, go on, faster, faster, faster!" Narrator: They bumped Rosie's driver and fireman right down to the ground. Rosie: "Oh dear, that's quite enough!" Rosie plunges right into the ocean. Narrator: Rosie was sunk. Fat Controller (off screen): "You're in real big trouble, Rosie." Narrator: Rosie knew those voices. Rosie: "Please, kind sir and ma'am, get me outta, here, I'm terribly sorry, I promise I won't ever do it again." Fat Controller's Wife: "No, Rosie, we can't do that 'til high tide." Fat Controller: "And we hope it'll teach you how to obey orders." Rosie: "Yes, kind sir and ma'am." Narrator: It was very dark when they rescued Rosie, she was too cold and stiff to move around by herself. Narrator: "The very next day, she was sent to the works on the Breakdown Train." Gordon: "Well, well, did you like the water?" Rosie: "No way." Gordon: "I'm quite surprised, you need more determination, Rosie, water's nothing to a railroad engine with determination you know, maybe you'll like it better next time." Narrator: Rosie was quite determined that there wasn't gonna be a next time. Back inside the station Aiden: "So I guess Rosie learned her lesson not to go near dangerous things." Mr. Conductor: "That's exactly right, and it's always important that you do your best and be super careful not to get into anymore accidents or you might end up like Rosie did." Felix: "Well I guess the story's now settled us down." Aiden: "I promise to be super careful from now on." Cut to Schemer in his arcade and right by the jukebox. Schemer: (putting 1 nickel right inside the coin slot of the jukebox) "Okay, jukebox, play your stuff." Inside the Jukebox Didi: "Did you guys hear the super exciting news? Aiden just got a new skateboard." Grace: "I know, he was havin' super fun and excitement with it." Tex: "Yeah right, 'til he crashed right into Matt's desk and accidentally broke a very old empty flower pot." Rex: "It was a mighty big accident." Tex: "It sure was, Tex." Tito: "Hey, I got an idea, let's play somethin'." Didi: "Hit it, Tito." Tito: "Okay, here we go." Tito: On Piano Keys Tex: He's a real nowhere man sittin' in his nowhere land makin' all his nowhere plans for nobody Rex: doesn't have a point of view knows not where he's goin' to isn't he a bit like you and me? Tex: nowhere man '' ''please listen you don't know '' ''what you're missin' nowhere man the world is at your command Rex: he's as blind as he can be just sees what he wants to see nowhere Man can you see me at all? Tex: nowhere man '' ''don't worry take your time '' ''don't hurry leave it all 'til somebody else lends you a hand Rex: doesn't have a point of view' knows not where he's goin' to isn't he a bit like you and me? Tex: nowhere man '' ''please listen you don't know '' ''what you're missin' nowhere man the world is at your command Rex: he's a real nowhere man Sittin' in his nowhere land Tex: makin' all his nowhere plans for nobody Rex: makin' all his nowhere plans for nobody Tex: makin' all his nowhere plans for nobody. Back inside the Station again Aiden: "From now on, I'm gonna be super careful when I ride around on my skateboard." Aiden puts his helmet back on his head and begins very carefully riding around on his blue skateboard without crashing and breaking anything this time. Aiden: "Wow, I didn't break anything this time." Chloe: "Wow, Aiden, you're getting super good at it." Olivia: "That was super thrilling." Aiden: "I know, you guys, I'll be super careful from now on." Fade to a black screen..... End Production Credits'''' Category:All-New Shining Time Station season 1 episode scripts